Christmess
by Macahol84
Summary: I blame whatarushh for giving me this plot bunny lol. Her story about Christmas made me want to write one only this is a one-shot because her's is better.


It was December 24th. Almost eight months since Richard Castle told Kate Beckett about her mother's case. Almost eight months since she told him they were through. And almost eight months that she's missed Richard Castle's company.

Tonight the precinct was having their annual Christmas party for those who were stuck working on the holiday. Though Kate Beckett didn't have to work, she choose to. It was far easier to concentrate on work then on her loneliness. Normally she would spend Christmas with her father but he starting seeing someone and they decided to migrate to a warmer climate for the holidays. They invited Kate along but she didn't want to tag along with her dad and his girlfriend.

Looking up from her desk Kate saw a few of the other detectives gathering around for the arrival of Santa Claus. Every year someone either volunteered or the precinct hired someone to play the Santa. Kate didn't know which it was this year but it didn't bother her much. She was happy to just be working.

The jingling bells notified everyone that Santa had indeed arrived and soon they would all receive their secret Santa gifts. Kate Beckett didn't expect to receive anything since no one knew she was coming in tonight. Walking back from the break room after getting some more coffee Kate saw the Santa sitting by her desk. Curious she walked over.

"Hi?" She said cautiously as she sat down. The Santa smiled and looked at her before pointing back to the party gesturing for her to join.

"Oh no I couldn't," She said turning back to her work. The Santa shook his head and held up his gift bag shaking it as if there was a present still left inside.

Kate looked back up at the Santa. "I don't think there's anything in there for me. No one knows I'm working tonight."

The Santa's smile grew even more as he held the bag out closer for her to look inside. Sure enough deep at the bottom of the bag there was one present left. Kate reached in and slowly pulled it out. Opening the box, Kate found a folded piece of paper. She looked at the Santa who simply shrugged and looked away. Kate unfolded the note and began to read.

_Dear Kate,_

_I heard that your mother's case was finally solved. I wish I could have been there for you. I am sorry I hurt you. I know you never want to see me again but I couldn't help but want to contact you somehow. I asked Santa to deliver this note if he saw you working on Christmas Eve. If you're reading this then I guess you are working._

Kate could hear Castle's voice in her head as she read the letter. And she could even hear him chuckle at his own words.

_I honestly never meant to hurt you. You help so many other families, I just wanted to do something nice by giving you closure. Oh if you want Santa to leave, just say so._

Kate looked up from the letter and was surprised the Santa was still sitting next to her desk. She glanced at the letter again and turned to the Santa.

"Could you give me a few minutes?" She asked gently. The Santa tapped the side of his nose as he stood up and walked away.

_See? What'd I tell you? He left didn't he. Be happy Kate. That's my Christmas wish for you. After you read this you can either keep it or give it back to the Santa. If you keep it, I'd like to think of it as a sign you've maybe begun to forgive me. If you return it, I'll understand. The Santa will know what to do._

_Rick _

_Kate looked up from the letter to see the Santa sending by the doorway. She figured he had to wait until she told him what she's going to do with the letter. He began walking over to her with a Christmas grin on. Kate had to admit that this was one of the better Santa's she had ever seen. When the Santa reached her desk, she took a deep breath._

"_I'm going to keep the letter," Kate said in a determined sounding voice. The Santa's jaw slowly opened as he appeared shocked. Kate watched his movements and smiled when the Santa composed himself to a simple smile. _

"_Thank you," Kate nodded looking into his eyes. She was stunned with what she saw there. The Santa bent down to pick up his bag and leave. He was almost out of the bull pen when Kate jumped up from her desk, rounding its corner leaving the note on her desk_

"_Wait," Kate said running towards the Santa._

"_May I?" She asked pointing the beard. The Santa gestured for her to continue. Slowly Kate removed the beard._

"_I knew it," She smiled before wrapping her arms around the Santa._

"_How?" Richard Castle asked hugging her back. "I didn't talk."_

"_You're face gave you away," Kate smiled pulling back a little. _

"_Even with the disguise?" Rick pouted._

"_When I said I'd keep the letter, you made the same face as the time we were in the car talked about the Horn case," Kate smirked. Rick shook his head his trademark smirk crossing his face. A chime rang out through the precinct alerting everyone it was midnight._

"_It's Christmas," Rick whispered. _

_Kate nodded her head. "So it is."_

_Rick nodded picking up the Santa gift sack and began to make his way towards the elevators. Pressing the button he waited silently for the doors to slide open. He stepped inside and turned back towards Kate._

"_Merry Christmas Detective," Rick smiled as the elevator doors slid shut._

"_Merry Christmas Castle," Kate whispered before walking back to her desk. She sat there a few minutes before getting up and racing to the elevator. Pressing the button repeatedly as if it would speed up the machine, Kate silently begged the doors to open. The ding sounded and Kate moved towards the doors crashing into Rick. Both looked at each other stammering for a response._

"_I had forgotten-"_

"_I was just-"_

"_You first." Rick encouraged."No, no you first." Kate nodded._

_A moment passed before they wrapped their arms around each other engaging in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart from their kiss, Kate smiled. "Is that what you forgot?""Yeah," Castle smirked._


End file.
